


I'm Buying

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Kink Bingo 2013, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg was pretty sure he'd never been picked up in a bar by a mouthy Irishman before, but there was a first time for everything and he'd been out looking. Hunting, hoping to get himself an interesting pickup. He hadn't expected it to be short, pale, and suited, with glittering sharp eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Buying

The thing about vacation, in the opinion of Greg Sanders, was that it was a good solid opportunity to get laid.

It wasn't that he couldn't get laid plenty at home -- he could. It was just easier when he wasn't juggling work and nosy coworkers. Ever since that time he had realized he'd jumped into bed with Erik Lensherr, they'd been watching out for him a hell of a lot more closely.

Greg was pretty sure he'd never been picked up in a bar by a mouthy Irishman before, but there was a first time for everything and he'd been out looking. Hunting, hoping to get himself an interesting pickup. He hadn't expected it to be short, pale, and suited, with glittering sharp eyes.

The accent was hot, though. Definitely on the list of turn-ons, Greg could admit that. Plus, he seemed feisty. That was kind of awesome, too. It was just a question of working out who was going to end up on top, but he kissed like he was starving for it, clutching hard at Greg's shoulders.

Gorgeous, the feel of it, and Greg moaned into his mouth. He hadn't even gotten a name, and he didn't much care one way or the other since they were in a narrow alley behind the club. It was easier this way, and his hands had a hold on what felt like a great ass. It had certainly looked like one, too, and he absolutely loved going on vacation. He loved cutting loose and just fucking some crazy mouthy guy for the hell of it -- and he'd learned not to ask names, to keep not asking names. Greg didn't want to know, and the not-knowing was hot. Made it hella riskier,  but it made his heart race in a good way, too.

Greg clutched at the man's left hip hard enough to bruise. "All I've got's a condom." No lube. He should have thought about it.

"I always carry lube." He grinned sharply, leaned in to kiss Greg's neck hard, a sucking marking kiss that made him gasp sharply because fuck that was good. Amazing, and he dropped his head back to give him better access for a moment.

"Good," Greg declared, a little dazed. "Great. Just let me..." Get out the condom. Nail his hot ass to the wall.

One piece plus another piece equalled hot hot sex, and all he needed was to get the other guy naked. He just needed room to move, and super-hot-accent-and-ass didn't seem all that willing to make it easy. Then again, that just made it better, and Greg let out a groan when that kiss turned into a nip.

"Fuck!"

"You're going to have to _make_ me turn around," he half directed, half taunted Greg, rubbing up against him hard.

Feisty. Incredibly fucking feisty, and Greg's pulse picked up even as he he shoved a leg between the guy's knees and got him up against the wall even harder. "I can do that." Maybe. Nobody had ever quite made a demand like that to him before, and it hadn't really occurred to him that he might like it.

The guy gave a breathy moan, and rocked down against Greg's leg. "Oh yes, yes, that's more like it..."

Much more, apparently, and Greg couldn't help the sound he made, the way he rocked a bit closer before pushing, shoving, and the little Irishman just kept fighting back; not a violent struggle, not anything that implied he didn't want it, just... God. This could get addictive fast.

Squirming and relishing the struggle, while Greg tried to get him turned around and up against the wall. It was one hell of a lot of enjoyment, and he couldn't help laughing just a little. "God, you're..." Amazing. And hot. And amazing.

"I know." It was a self-assured purr as Greg finally got him up against the wall, and the man passed him a travel toothpaste sized thing of lube.

Thank God. The condom was in his back pocket, and Greg scrambled for it even as he used his hips, pushed against that ass to keep him still. Mostly. "And modest, too." Yeah, but he had his fingers on the foil of the wrapper, and he was managing to push down denim, and ungh. Hot anonymous sex. Never had to see him again. Didn't have to worry about him running off to Costa Rica. Could just fuck him and go.

No guilt, just fun, and the guy laughed, a deep chuckle as he edged his tight pants down to rest below the curve of his ass. "No point in being modest. You're pretty gorgeous yourself."

Greg couldn't help grinning. "Shame there's nobody to videotape it, then." Definitely, and he managed to get the lube open and smeared across his fingers before sliding them down between those pert cheeks.

"Oh, fuck yes." He shifted, shoved his ass back against Greg's hand, and dug his shoulder against the wall to get the bearing.

He had the feeling that rough was pretty much this guy's favorite sex ever and so Greg pushed, slid two fingers into that clenching ass hard and deep. He could feel the clasp of the muscle, and the timbre of that moan was just fucking fantastic. "Like that?"

His eyes were nearly back in his head, and his mouth was open, looking over his shoulder at Greg as he rocked up against his fingers. " _Loooove_ it. Fuck yes..."

Yes, and that was enough to get Greg moving, get his fingers out so he could slick on the condom with hands that only shook a little. He didn't bother asking if the guy was ready, just got his dick in hand and started to ease his way in, rocking slowly until he was sure he was in the right place.

Tight heated clasp of ass around his dick, while the man he was fucking moaned and groaned and grunted, and reached back to grab Greg's hip to pull him in closer, forearm braced against the wall. "Fuck me, policeman, fuck me _hard_."

It was impossible not to laugh, because who the hell said something like that? Still, he obeyed, shoved harder and leaned down to bite the nape of his neck. That had to have been it, because the man was arching, pulling him in closer and squished up against the wall in a way that had to ache but Greg wanted to try to fuck him through the wall, awkward positions be damned.

"Just..." Hold still, do something, and Greg tightened his grip on the man's hip, thrusting hard enough to shove him into a position that had to be hard for him, so tight up against the wall. He didn't act like it; just bucked back as if taking more was all he wanted, and Greg gave it to him.

"Yes, yes, yes..." Mouthy, the type who never shut up, but there was no doubting how much he liked it when Greg slid a hand around his front to start jerking him off. He was hard as a rock, already oozing pre come.

He couldn't remember ever having sex this hot, although he must have. Something like it, at least, and he knew he was getting closer, knew he was going to come, and he made more effort for knowing it. He didn't need to last like it was tantric sex, not when the man he was fucking was moaning that wildly, shoving back so hard that Greg was sure his own hips were going to bruise.

Greg put his hand to best use, jerking the guy off with what could only be brutal efficiency. Each buck of those hips said it was good, better than good, and the sounds he gave were fucking fantastic. "Close," he gasped, and it was a shitty warning because close meant more like coming.

Coming, and glad he had the wall and the guy to lean into as he thrust his way through it and whoever it was made shallow moans while he bucked his hips backward for the last of it.

He dropped his head momentarily atop the soft spiky hair of the other man and breathed in, still a little breathless. "Thanks."

“Nothing altruistic at all about that,” he drawled, still smeared against the wall they were using. “Christ, you know what to do with your dick."

It was nice to hear, enough that it made him smile. "I'm pretty sure anybody who didn't give it their all when presented with an ass like yours would be a complete fool."

“Oh, it happens. Not often.” He stretched up against the wall, and reached back to pat Greg’s hip. “Let’s go back inside and end this night with a drink."

That sounded just about perfect. Their clothes were in a hell of a mess, but that was all right. "I'm buying," Greg offered, beginning to straighten both of them into a mostly dressed state.

The other man gave a noise, half a laugh, and slid an arm over Greg's shoulder. "I should think so!"

Clearly he needed to go on vacation a hell of a lot more often, and ask for names less. He slipped up the tab of his zipper and fastened the top button of his jeans and gave the guy a grin. "Then let's go."

Who needed a name to have a good time, anyway?


End file.
